


Just Like When We First Met

by theselittlethings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And Rey Loves It, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Fingering Should Be A Tag So It Is Now, Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinktober 2018, Kylo Keeps His Mask On, Lightsaber Insertion, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Still Likes To Get Down As Kylo Ren, force fingering, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/pseuds/theselittlethings
Summary: “Do you ever miss it?” She kept her eyes directed to her fingertips.“Miss what?” Ben exhaled, watching the day’s light catch on her metallic bracelet bands.“Being big bad Kylo Ren.”He resettled his feet, pointing one slightly inward as he stared down to the grass beneath them. He bit his cheek, remaining motionless and unsure quite how to explain it aloud before Rey spoke again — her voice barely a whisper —“Because I do.”He furrowed his brows and looked up to watch her throat move as she swallowed. “You do what?”“Miss him sometimes too.”





	Just Like When We First Met

**Author's Note:**

> Go big or go home. Mind the tags.

Ben looks down at the comlink’s screen, narrowing his eyes at the text as he attempts to interpret some deeper meaning in Rey’s messages.

_R: will be back 3 stndrd days. just left coruscant. finally finished_  
_R: so glad to be done standing there with finn and poe when they small talk senators_  
_R: feels like its been forever since ive been with you_  
_R: i cant wait to see you_  
_R: surprise me when i get there_  


She says to surprise her and he isn’t sure what it means. He taps his fingers along the map strewn over his desk, marked with circles enclosing the locations of ruins with a heavy Force resonance. He places the comlink down and turns in his chair to glance back over his shoulder at the crumpled sheets of their bed, where he has slept alone these past two weeks as Rey went off to be a figurehead on another diplomatic mission for the burgeoning New Republic. One of her vests hangs from a bedpost but he hasn’t put it away, liking these small reminders of her around in her absence (like the extra training staff he just left laying on the eating nook’s small table). Sometimes he wishes they hadn’t agreed to keep their bond closed when she travels, but intellectually understands her desire for some separation. He certainly doesn’t always mind his solitude.

However at this moment it would be more convenient to glance over her thoughts rather than having to admit ignorance by requesting clarification, returning her message with,

_Surprise you how? Food?_

A part of him chuckles inside immediately after sending it, recalling her huffing when she once said she’s not always hungry despite not having any trouble keeping up with him when they eat.

_R: not food_  
_R: you know what i mean_  


Ben presses his lips together and blinks at the screen, piecing together the implication and rushing back in his response.

_Okay._

He places the device in a drawer, presses his lips together as he picks up his marker to tally another set of coordinates. He fiddles it between his fingers and lays it back down, lets it roll off the desk’s surface with a flop onto the floor as he stares at the slats of the closed closet door. There’s a muted chirp in the desk and Ben opens the drawer to see Rey’s reply on the comlink’s top screen.

_R: see you soon kylo_

…

…

If asked to pinpoint the moment that it started, Ben would circle when they sat by the park’s fountain in Coruscant four months ago. He was frustrated from the day spent looming behind Rey like a ghost, nodding behind her as everyone spoke around him about trade routes & the impacts of toll fees — the mundane maneuvers required to maintain a steady peace. Rey smiled as he concluded his exasperated commentary, raising her eyebrows and reminding him,

“Think about how much of that you’d have had to listen to as Supreme Leader.”

He glared despite the handful of years since carrying the title, pressing a thin wall through the spindling of their bond to make it clear the comment cut too close. He crossed his arms as she folded one hand in her lap and dangled the other to drag it along the water’s surface.

“Do you ever miss it?” She kept her eyes directed to her fingertips.

“Miss what?” Ben exhaled, watching the day’s light catch on her metallic bracelet bands.

“Being big bad Kylo Ren.”

He resettled his feet, pointing one slightly inward as he stared down to the grass beneath them. He bit his cheek, remaining motionless and unsure quite how to explain it aloud before Rey spoke again — her voice barely a whisper —

“Because I do.”

He furrowed his brows and looked up to watch her throat move as she swallowed. “You do what?”

“Miss him sometimes too.”

That night he wrapped his hand across the same sloping plane of her neck, spanned his fingertips along the sides to press inward. He bent down to bite the skin along her shoulder, halting the edges of his teeth as she wound him hard between her legs. He shuddered inside her as she rocked up to goad him to strengthen his grip, squinting her eyes closed & clenching tight as he whispered in her ear,

“Keep being such a good girl for me, little scavenger, and I’ll even let you come.”

…

…

The shuttle doesn’t bring her home until late evening. Ben checks the chronometer by the window and opens the closet door, darting his tongue over his lips as he rests his hand on the dark metal of the trunk on the floor.

…

…

Rey closes the entrance softly behind her, facing the doorway as she keys the lock with her modest home cast in darkness. She flicks on the light of the main room, setting her travelling bag & coat by her staff on the small table and tilting her head as she walks further inside.

“Ben?” she calls, reaching up to take down her buns and shuffling out of her shoes to leave them by the door.

She shakes her head to let her loose strands of hair fall below her shoulders, glancing to both sides of the empty sitting room. Another one of his maps lays open on the loveseat, weighed down by a paper reference guide and a triangle for tracing angles. The bed’s twisted blankets are visible in the grayed nighttime of her bedroom and Rey rests her hand on the open door-frame when she pokes her head inside. His cloak hangs from the closet’s knob, its bottom hems pooling on the floor. A half-filled glass of water remains on his rolltop desk and she can both see & sense his presence despite the silence casting everything into a painted stillness.

“Ben?”

Rey sighs and turns to enter the fresher, the white lights built into the ceiling flickering twice before illuminating the little space. She stands before the faucet and shifts her weight as she frowns in the mirror, running the water from the tap to splash it over her face. She glances up to where the mirror meets the top of the low ceiling, the glass large enough to see the rest of the room’s fixtures in the reflection behind her. She splashes her face a second time, eyes squeezed shut as she stands and the air drops & thins all around her as she turns off the water —

_Stay._

Ben’s tone is firm and weighted across her thoughts, the corners of her mouth peeking upwards as she keeps her eyes closed and her tongue flicks across her lips. Rey brings her arms to her sides with a slow outward breath, her fingertips brushing the counter’s edge as she listens to the shower door open and footsteps approach behind her. The bond unravels open between them as he comes closer and he skims the surface of her mind as if to greet her, the stalled energy in the room feeling warm & hushed against her skin and beneath her clothing. Her shoulders tense as she poses still, unaware her hips perk back just enough to round her rear out towards him, and she senses his readiness & hesitation when he reaches forward to knead one cheek with the heel of his hand.

 _How long were you waiting in there for me?_ The defiant tone of Rey’s inner voice curls in time with her smirk, tilting her chin up to the mirror she cannot see.

 _Not long,_ he murmurs, the words low and quiet even in the spaces between her thoughts.

He steps forward to settle his hands on her hips, rubbing one thumb along the hem of her trousers to graze the leather of his gloves against her flesh. He drags his palms over her ass to bring them lower to rest between her thighs, pushing her legs to prompt her to take a wider stance. Rey steps apart and presses her lips together when his hands linger for several moments, the touch of his gloves feeling heated through the fabric as he reaches in deeper through their connection,

_But you’ve been waiting a long time, haven’t you —_

She nods as he drops his hands, his grip tensing as he brings them up to rest them on her shoulders. He steps closer to grind his hips on her, glances to the mirror to see her eyes still shut obediently as the tip of his cock shifts when he hitches up against her. He pushes his pelvis in when he bends to lean his chest against her back, pinning her against the edge and prodding her to dip forward. Rey’s fingers splay open against the counter’s surface as he deepens his presence in her mind, his voice sinking her chest in the blackness behind her eyes,

_Did you think about having me inside you when you were all alone?_

His curious and knowing tone is heavy in Rey’s ribs, settling in her stomach and slipping down between her legs to roll with a warmth along her inner thighs. One of the hands on her shoulders brushes to her neck, flicking his leather-bound fingers along her soft skin. Her back shudders with her exhale and he senses it where his torso rests on her spine. She doesn’t answer and smiles prettily, waiting to feel his breath heat against her ear, but he keeps his head lifted when he says,

_Be a good girl and show me._

The skip of her pulse bleeds through the connection and she rocks back against his hips with hurried assent, his fingertips closing in to press her heartbeat on her throat. An image flickers across their bond — hazing into view behind her eyelids and forming in Ben’s thoughts — when Rey remembers her cheek pressed to the wall, head turned to the side with her wrists bound behind her back, clenching her jaw as he pulled her hair and dipped inches inside her until she begged —

Rey gasps as the warmth petting the fabric covering her core presses inside, a jumbled sensation of long digits struggling to maintain their form despite his hands being nowhere near her entrance. The lines of her body tighten beneath him as she clenches up against herself, feeling nothing solid probing between her. Her mind pools in time with a curl twisting up against where she ends, poking innocently against her terminus like an unmarked box.

 _Like that?_ he asks her breathlessly, wedging in to push the form further. _Thinking about me filling you up and fucking you through your clothes?_

She shakes her head and feels her hair fall to cover her flushed face, gritting her teeth when the sensation shifts downward and her rear bounces against him when he shoves in hard again.

_Or were you thinking about wrapping your tight little cunt around me until you come all over my cock?_

He clutches his fingers in around her throat as her body hardens beneath him again, chuckling low as her thighs squirm with an unfulfilled tension as she finds nothing to gain friction against. He brings his other hand down to push against her stomach and shove it between her pelvis & the surface’s edge, dawdling his fingers down to trace close to her center. He leaves it for a moment to hear her shudder when she wriggles against his crotch again, halting her when she moans with another disembodied thrust up inside her.

_You’re so impatient…_

She nods twice and leans back with his movement when he pulls her hair to expose her jugular to the mirror. Rey recoils as cool metal rests against her neck & ear, hearing a long slow exhale notched down by the modulated consistency of a voice changer,

“But you’ll be a good girl for me, right?”

His command to look at him flits through her mind, her eyes widening with recognition when she sees her reddened face in the mirror — her body pressed against the counter and held in place by this creature in his mask, his helmet preventing his lips from making any contact on her skin. His words creep inside her like a rolling tide, the lower octave of his voice changer casting a light static through her —

“You need to be patient for me, little scavenger.”

The form inside her dissipates when he stands straight, one hand resting on her back as a signal for her to bend further. Her eyes dart up to watch him in the mirror as she presses her breasts against the counter, hands still flat on the surface beside her. He pauses to admire her position, her expectant reflection, her unsettled form, and her urgency forming in the pinnings of their bond. She bites her lip and rocks to press her ass against him, but he steps back to break all contact between them.

“Patient,” he reminds her, his sounds both strange and familiar when filtered through the voicebox.

He crouches down before leaning in to roll her trousers towards him, leaving them bunched around her ankles as he settles his fingers between her thighs. He comes to stand as he drags his hand up further, feathering his thumb beneath the fabric of her panties with a sharp inhale,

“Must be hard when you’re already this wet for me.”

He adjusts his hand and moves the cloth aside, the heat from her cunt muted by the leather covering his skin. Her eyes squeeze shut as he dips two fingers inside her, spreading them open like a scissor when she pulses around them —

“No, I told you to be a good girl, remember?”

— He smiles seeing the whites of her eyes in the glass when that same detached form splits between his touch to stuff up and burrow along her walls. He wriggles his fingers and her cheeks draw inward with her sharp breath, dampening the textured leather as the conflicting sensations wring her body around his hand. He prods her further with his digits and she glances away from her face in the mirror, looking downward to the counter’s surface when he drops his fingers out to wipe them against the fabric of her panties.

“Watch and see how good you’re being for me, Rey —”

There’s a beat across their connection when she gazes up to where his eyes rest behind his mask, hardening her expression with a mischievous energy unwinding between them. The immaterial shape inside her wedges with a small twist and she moans as she tells him,

_Keep going —_

And he abides, yanking down her underwear and kneeling down to bring them to the floor. She shuffles her ankles to step out of her stripped clothing, sweeping them aside with one of her bare feet, and feels her slick still drying on the fabric of his glove when he runs his hand up the back of her thigh. He stays perched beneath her, hardening rapidly when he tilts his head and sees her cunt tense with the awareness of being watched. He raises his hand to pry three fingers up from below, crumpling & crowding in to plug her opening — she groans above him as her borders beat around them, pinkened lips clenching in to draw them further inside her.

He doesn’t need the mirror to picture her face, trying to steady her features into a stoic expression as he goads her,

“You going to take my cock this nicely too?”

He can sense how his changed voice both thrills and unnerves her as a sigh crackles through their bond, her body wilting when he slips his fingers out to stand. The leather is wet and textured by the material’s natural smooth grains, long digits tracing down to rub her clit in broken circles and to cup her entrance with the wide palm of his hand. She squirms as she’s heated by his touch, grimacing when she huffs in the mirror and sees that he’s watching himself loom behind her. Her nub swells against his fingertips, the leather’s rougher consistency providing traction as he kneads her slick over it, and he shudders seeing her face contract in their shared reflection.

He presses his palm on her pussy and she rocks against his hand, shaking softly as she coasts along his glove. Rey’s breath halts as she’s notched up one step further, pushing her bottom lip out into a bitten pout as she stares up at his mask in the mirror. He keeps still despite the roving motions of his hands, prodding Rey along as she builds forward,

“You’re such a good girl, little scavenger —”

She nods again, eyes squinting shut for a moment when her cunt makes a quiet slippery noise in his palm.

“— You keep this up and you’ll ruin my gloves.”

Rey tightens up as if in response to his words, opening her eyes as she groans and wriggles her ass against him. Her features soften as she breathes into the rhythm of his flicking over her clit, meeting her own gaze in the mirror as the disembodied fingers stretch her walls again.

_I’ll be a good girl, Kylo —_

The form widens and the end of her words are swallowed by her lost breath, squirming as the unanticipated entrance makes her clench against nothing again. She stays bent & ready as she watches her reflection change, spotting the reddened apples of her cheeks beneath loosened locks of hair. His growl rumbles deep & fuzzes between her legs when he recognizes the daydreaming way her mouth parts open as she’s driven closer to her end, drawing his fingers away from her clit to hear her whine as the detached sensation drives against her cervix.

“Tell me how much you want me inside you, Rey —”

_I want to —_

He shakes his head and drops his hand from her pussy entirely, coming close to hitch his hips against her bared skin when he bids her,

“No, Rey, I need you to say it.”

_Will you —_

“Be a good girl and use your words.”

The fastenings of his trousers make a low zipping sound as he shuffles his pants down behind her. Rey looks into the mirror to see his mask turned downward and isn’t sure what he means until she feels his cock laze along her slit. The shape inside her disappears again in time with a rough dip into her mind, exposing the lustful drive for him to claim her and bringing it further to the surface to let it pool down her limbs. He holds his shaft and spreads her wetness over her entrance, pressing the tip against her clit to smear it over and see her shiver in response,

_I’ll take your cock so good —_

She yelps when he slaps her ass and he wishes he could see his smile in the mirror. “Outloud, Rey, I know you want to be a good girl for me.”

Her words are breathless when they escape her lips, focusing her gaze on him so she doesn’t have to see her blushing face when she says it,

“I’ll be so good when you fuck me full —”

His breath hitches when he pushes inside her, stopping a couple inches in before pulling out. “You promise?”

She sighs softly with a small grin. “You know I’m always such a good girl for you, Kylo.”

He studies her expression in the glass and shivers with the reminder of how she first saw him, a daunting shadow drawing towards her in a strange & unknown world, still smitten by her eagerness to be devoured by the monster she knows still sleeps inside him. He isn’t sure if she desired it then, or if the quiet comfort of years spent between them tempted her to it instead, but he’s overly-aware of how small & vulnerable she seems — bottom half exposed and bent over, waiting for him to mark his prey — and looks down at his cock when he dips inside her shallowly again. His mechanical voice is heavy & dark in the silent room, like a creature observing her under the artificial white light,

“You want me to fuck you full, Rey?” He pushes in a little deeper, grunts when she clenches around him and elaborates, “You want me to stretch you real good and tight?”

She nods and ruts back to cue him to press further, moaning when he shoves hard into her. She strains settling around his length, feeling his hips grazing against her rear as he bottoms out. He bends in to hold her chin, directing her to meet her own face in the mirror as he rocks into her slowly. Rey struggles to maintain her composure, pressing her lips together into a straight line as he tells her,

“Watch how good you are at taking my cock, little scavenger, look at those cute little faces you make when I’m inside you.”

She blinks, her eyes softening as he slips outside her with a wet noise. He dawdles his slicked tip over her clit again and his fingers tense against her chin when she nods and tells her own face,

“I’ll be a good girl and watch you fuck me, Kylo —”

He re-enters her with a hard shove, the counter’s edge digging into her when she’s pushed against it. He holds her chin in place as he thrusts into her, her cheeks growing redder & redder as she watches her body bounce forward with his movements. She builds quickly as he maintains a rough pace, showing him through their bond how she touched herself in her hotel room and imagined him narrating her release. There’s a tension beneath her skin when she glances up to read his expressive face and only sees the harsh lines of his mask, this small distance between them making her excited to ask,

“Am I being a good girl?” Small pants punctuate the spaces between her words. “It’s been so long and I want to come around your cock —”

She flutters when he shudders buried deep within her, squirming her hips to change where he ends inside her with a longing empty sound that ignites a determination in his rhythm. She moans as she climbs, the warmth between her legs creeping throughout her body as she winds up towards her peak and he replies,

“You’re doing so good, Rey, you know how wet you are right now —”

She clamps down around him in response, giggling when he loses the last syllable of his word and increases his pace.

“— You know how good it feels when you do that?”

“Tell me how good it feels, Kylo —”

He groans and stares down at her face in the mirror, tightening up as he’s rushing quicker towards his release than anticipated. He stills himself and traces her thoughts to feel how close she is too, rutting into her hard as he reconsiders something.

“I’ve been waiting to seal up your tight little cunt, will you be a good girl and let me come inside it?”

“Yes,” she sighs, pinching her lip between her teeth and closing her eyes.

“Promise me you’ll clench up when I come and wring me hard to keep it all inside you?” He feels her chin bump against his hand when she nods and he rushes to continue. “Be a good girl for me and then I promise to fill you up so much, little scavenger — would you like that?”

“Yeah —”

“Stuffed even better than my cock, would you like that? Being stretched full by a creature in a mask?”

Rey opens her eyes, realizing she’s intrigued even though she isn’t sure what he means. Her mouth falls open as he presses into her harder and Rey watches herself intently as she says,

“I’m so close, Kylo, I promise I’ll be such a good girl when you come inside me —”

His hand drops from her chin and grabs her hair to make her look up at him in the mirror, his mechanical voice firm & low when he corrects her,

“No, Rey, I need you to be a good girl and let me come first.” Her eyebrows raise and he swats away the puzzlement she transmits through their connection, pressing further. “Let me fill you up with my come and slick you good for after, so you can stretch and shake over every part of me.”

Her eyes widen with recognition when he presents the scene to her across the bond, the short snippet playing like a tape in the back of her mind as he shows her exactly what he means. Her cunt pulses around him in response and she brushes his thoughts with her own quiet admission of curiosity, accepting his suggestion with a bit of hesitation, trying to guard the tiny thrill it prompts in her chest. He shudders inside her and she knows he’s getting close, moans for him to fuck her deeper, and he bids for her to speak on his terms again,

“Does that turn you on, Rey, thinking about me fucking you like a real monster would?”

She smiles up to him in the mirror and says exactly what he wants to hear. “I’ll be such a good girl when you fill me up with your monster cock, Kylo —”

He twitches against her walls as he tenses inside her and Rey feels the telltale bounce in his hips when he starts to fall out of rhythm, fleeting forward to reach his end. She shuffles her pelvis and watches her half-lidded gaze as she reels back from her own release, prodding him further,

“— Fuck me full of your come so I can hold it all inside —”

She bears down on him when his moan statics through his voice changer, narrowing in to grip him tight as he shakes and unloads against where she ends, his fingertips wavering on her skin. He spurts heavily, pressing in to smear his come where she feels it warmly pool inside her and thrusting in a couple times more to linger & let it all leave him. He gazes in the mirror to watch himself roll his hips behind her as he comes down, memorizing every freckle of her ravaged expression as she breathlessly waits for what comes next. The scene rushes a delight through his veins, a confirmation of his power & position, feeling sated yet restless as she squirms beneath him. He brings his hand back to her chin and his helmet close to her ear.

“You were such a good girl taking my cock, Rey, you want me to make you come now?”

She nods in his grasp as he slips outside of her, flattens his cock against her ass to rub her slick over her skin. For a moment she breaks the game to tell him, _I’m not sure how far I can make it fit._

_Tell me to stop when it’s too much._

He rubs his gloved hand over her clit again to remind her how close she really was and Rey unwinds around his touch, hitching her breath as she grinds against the leather. She spreads her wetness into his palm until he pushes up and forward, prompting her to move,

“Turn around so you can see it go inside —”

And he steps back as she does, balancing her weight on her hands to prop herself up on the counter and face him with her back leaning against the mirror. She sits up, slouches down to tilt up her hips with her knees spread apart and her feet perched over the edge. Her cheeks flush when she thinks about the explicitness of her position, shivering when she notices his helmet tilted downward as if drawn to where she lays open and primed for him. She brings her fingers to her clit and watches his hands move behind his holster, rubbing harder against it when she hears the _click_ of disengaged metal.

His lightsaber comes into view and he turns it over to double-check the covered safety, adjusting his grip on the weapon as his attention sways back to her hollow entrance. He flickers with excitement thinking of spreading and working in the come still left inside her, flipping the saber around to face the handle towards her and settle his hand below the cross guard. Rey’s pulse quickens as her nub swells beneath the pads of her fingers, one of her feet pattering as he rests the wide handle on the inside of one of her thighs. He comes in close and holds the saber over his cock to mimic it being attached to him, flirting the handle up towards her slit when he asks,

“Will you be a good girl and let me fill you up, little scavenger, push it in until you can’t take anymore?”

She purses her lips and her fingers slip out of sync as he reaches behind her thoughts and expands the detached sensation within her one more time, probing her to fall into her desire for this creature towering over her as her borders flutter in response. She squints her eyes shut and rocks her hips, rising closer under the attentions of her own hand,

“I promise I’ll come around it so nicely —”

“You’re always so good for me, Rey, I know you’re going to take it inside you so well and tell me how full you feel, right?”

She exhales when the formless digits unravel into nothingness, her legs tensing when he dips the corner of the saber’s handle into her opening. He pauses a beat to admire the scene again, readying himself to occupy her with this part of himself that he crafted with his own hands, and grins behind his mask when his cock starts to perk to attention again behind the cross guard. She licks her lips and brings her fingers down from her clit to spread herself open, breathing in slowly as he pushes to deepen the weapon’s entrance. Her eyes widen as she shifts her hips and straightens her shoulders, dropping her knees open just a little bit more as he gently works the remainder inside her. He stops again to let her settle around its girth, her hand darting over her clit to make her walls more yielding, feeling stretched and flustered already when only swallowing the tip.

He recircles his fingers around the saber and wiggles it in just an inch, his hand steady and slow as he watches her cunt strain to accept it. Her thighs tremble as she peers down between her legs to watch him split her open, observing him give her another inch slowly as her face pales and her chest starts to squeeze. She pushes against it to slick it with her rapidly soaking wetness, moaning hard when he jiggles his end with his hips to make it nestle & burrow deeper inside her.

“Fuck, it’s so big, I —”

“Will you be a good girl and take a little more? You look so pretty broken in half, so close to me sealing you all the way inside —”

“Yes,” she gasps, pressing her hand against her stomach as she sinks her hips further down on the counter to relax her cunt. She groans and shudders when he slinks it in another inch deeper, and her lower half contracts hard around the handle trying to both bring it in & push it out. He twists it to drag the red wires all along her walls, wedging forward as Rey whines,

“I don’t know if I can do it, if I can —”

“I know it’s hard to be fucked so full and you’re being such a good girl for me, Rey, just like you promised —”

She nods furiously as she clamps down again, her arousal slicking & coating down the cool metal. His voice comes low and he encourages her to take him in further,

“Will you let me make you feel good and try to take it all in? Let me fill you up until it presses up against where you end?”

“Y — Yes, until I —”

She winces when he pushes the saber in just a bit more, another tiny inch that occupies her like a mile, and she stares up to his eyes on his mask when he meets a twinge of resistance grazing against her floor. She pants and wilts as she repositions her hips again, self-conscious of how breathlessly heavy she feels trying to relax around the handle as she looks down to see how thoroughly he invades her. He wiggles his end of it again playfully and she scrunches her face when it shifts the fullness within her somewhat uncomfortably. Her fingers dart up to return to her clit and he halts them with his words,

“No, let me make you feel good, little scavenger, really know what it feels like to have a creature between your legs.”

Her hand scurries away back to her side, her insides confusing & twisting as she feels both very hard and utterly impaled like a sock sheathed over a tree. She shakes softly and moans when he twists the saber inside her again, exhaling into its position with a small sigh when he brings his mask closer to peer at her stretched cunt.

“Tell me how full you feel, Rey, have you ever felt this fucked before?”

She shakes her head and it’s not a lie. “N — No, never —”

“Will you be a good girl and let me see you come like this? When you’re brimming and trying to remember to breathe?”

She whines instead of saying yes, isn’t sure if she can hold out much longer. He draws closer to where the saber lays awkwardly clenched inside her and she pulses around it so he can see how well she stuffs it in,

“I’ll be such a good girl when I come for you and you’ll see how good I kept all your come inside me —”

Rey knew her words would inspire him to act and he darts forward to rub the vents of his mask along her worked clit, one hand below to pump the saber in & out slowly. She ruts her pussy up against the hard metal and the cool pressure tingles & wraps through her, rocking her nub along the ribbed edgings as he gently bounces the handle in her hole beneath. She yelps and shakes below him as both the mask and saber’s unnatural composition makes the stimulation both heightened and surreal — And she builds rough and fast after being dragged along for so long, tears misting her vision when he thrusts the saber more harshly and lets her drag her clit over his covered face — She moans when he speaks into her folds, the voice changer vibrating his helmet along her exposed nerves,

“Are you ready to come for me, Rey? Will you be a good girl and soak all over the handle when I get you off nice and hard?”

“Fuck — Yes — I’m ready to come so hard for you when I’m so —”

“When you’re so what, little scavenger?”

One of her thighs rubs his mask as her legs shake, her chest heaving when she assents, “When I’m so — When you’re fucking me so full —”

She bucks against his helmet as she gasps, her noises swelling in the quiet room when she closes her eyes and bends into her release. The saber burrows against her spot, rocking and sputtering her body around it like a mold as he exhales hard through his voice changer to tense the metal against her clit again. A bead of sweat sweeps down her forehead and Rey wonders what her face would look like in the mirror right now, what she would see staring back at herself when she lets this monster cleave her open and lap between her knees. She’s loud and her moans return to her ears in hushed echoes, shivering and melting her further as he whispers in her thoughts,

_You’re such a good girl, coming so hard for me just like you said —_

She scrunches her nose and he grazes her right there, jiggling the handle up to work her through it and she presses down on her stomach & grits her teeth. She wrings hard on the saber as she soaks and leaks around it, sopping over the ridges and rounded edges as her tunnel clamps to wet it down & shove it out, and she yelps to tell him how good he makes her feel like this, how hard and full of him she is as a tear escapes one of her eyes and she collapses bonelessly on the flat surface. He lifts his head to see her sated eyes and flushed cheeks staring down at him, smiling sheepishly as she notices her slick shining over the mask’s metal like a glossy sheen.

She tilts her head down to see the saber sticking out from her cunt, splitting her in two, and a moment passes between them before he comes to stand. Her breaths are still hardened by her body’s struggle to keep the broad handle inside her, eyes widened when she meets his and waits for him to move. There’s another beat before he lifts his hands to remove his mask, setting the helmet down on the counter beside her when he observes her curiously.

His cheeks are red, his hair falling over his face when he looks down to slip the saber out from her gently, sliding it out with a soft twist of his wrist as she gasps & wilts along with its exit. It makes a lurid squelching sound when he pops out the tip, the proof of her release coating the metal and spilling onto the countertop, and the scene makes her grimace with some amount of shame. He twirls the saber around to hold it by its soaked handle, smearing her wetness over his glove before laying it down beside the mask. He meets her gaze again with a knowing grin, coming in to kiss her mouth and she deepens it when she grabs his cheeks and sticks her tongue inside.

She pushes him back, rests her head against the mirror and closes her eyes, and even in the fresher’s harsh white lights he could swear she’s glowing.

“Was that a nice surprise for my good girl?” He teases, reading her answer in her upturned lips.

She laughs. “Kriff, Ben, that was perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading & happy Kinktober ;) Did you like it? Leave a comment and let me know what you think. Big thank you to [elemie89](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89) for beta-reading this, check out her works if you haven't already.
> 
> Come say hi and follow me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theselittlefics) & [Tumblr](http://littlethingsfic.tumblr.com). And check out my completed canonverse long-read if looking for a spooky, sexy, and dark story for Halloween: [The Black Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400549/chapters/33255489)
> 
> time for a capri sun xoxo


End file.
